This pain you gave to me
by Mayu-chan
Summary: COMPLETE! Come read! IK Teaser:-- “Dammit!” He yelled as he slammed his fist hard against the stone next to him. He needed to see her. He needed to have her in his life again. He couldn’t live with the pain.
1. His pain

Hey guys. Umm here's a little one shot that just suddenly popped into my head. I really like it and I'm surprised that it was this long. Five pages is long for one chapter for me, be happy. But anyway it sorta follows a song, Blurry by Puddle of Mud, but it's not a songfic. The song was just my inspiration. I think the last line is the only line I took directly from the song. But anyway enjoy. 

Ohh and I'll start working on the next chapter for Unending Dream as soon as this is posted, for all of you who read that story. It should be up in a day or so. 

On with the story.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha or the song Burry. (Which I didn't _really _use but I'm saying that just incase.) 

***

A beam of sunlight filtered through the trees and stroked his face softly waking him. His tired eyes opened slowly and he blinked a few times to rid the haze that covered his eyes. He lifted a clawed hand to his neck and gently gripped a jewel that lay there. Closing his eyes again he just held it.

__

One month.

His eyes suddenly snapped opened and he violently ripped the jewel from his neck. He clenched his hand around the jewel tightly and brought his arm back to throw it far. He flung his arm forward but stopped halfway changing his mind.

He took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles. He held the jewel loosely in between his claws. The clear pink tinted jewel shinned brightly in the dappled sunlight that fell through the trees leaves.

__

One month ago you were here. 

He leaned forward and his long white hair fell over his shoulder and into his lap. He hung his head low as he remembered the dream he had just had of her. 

One of his haunting dreams of her.

All his dreams were the same. They just tortured him. 

In these dreams he could see her silky hair blowing in the breeze, but he could never smell it. He could touch her soft skin all he wanted, but he couldn't feel it. And he could stare into her dark blue eyes, but they wouldn't shine. 

In the past he hadn't minded those dreams to much. Because he would be able to wake up from them and fulfill those desires, to some extent. He could smell her scent in the breeze, feel the warmth of her hand when she decide to hold his, and see the shine in her eyes when she laughed. And he would soon forgot those lingering dreams.

But she wasn't here anymore. She left him a month ago. To go back to her own time. And he didn't stop her.

And he killed inside now.

The rest of the group, Sango, Miroku and little Shippo all wished for her return. And he did too.

Since she left everything changed. He no longer sat with their friends for dinner. He hadn't even seen them in a week. They were all so empty without her, him included, that he couldn't stand to be near them.

He was so pre-occupied now, thinking about her and how she wasn't there anymore. He couldn't even live now.

__

I am lost without you.

He should of stopped her when she said she would leave and never return. He should of said something, anything. But he didn't. He watched as she hugged her friends a heartfelt goodbye. He let her place the jewel in his hand and take the prayer beads from his neck. And he barely hugged her back when she hugged him goodbye.

And then he watched as she jumped into the well crying.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo left shortly after that. But he didn't, he stayed there for the longest time feeling numb. He remembered it had started to rain and still he didn't move. He didn't move because he had the nastiest feeling that he had just made the worst mistake of his life.

And he had. 

He realized now why he felt that way. Why her leaving had such and effect on him. His whole world had surrounded her. She had given him a reason to live again. And now without their quest, Naraku, or even Kikyo he needed her more than anything.

He had fallen.

And without her he couldn't stand back up. So he just crawled along now. Barely living.

__

Everything's so messed up.

He stood up on the branch and his hair blew in the slight breeze. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He jumped off. He ran along through the woods till he reached clearing with an old well. 

He stopped at the edge of the clearing and his gaze fell upon the old dry well. He slowly walked toward the well and dropped to his knees next to it. He gazed down into the dark well at the calm dirt that lay at the bottom. 

Right now there was five hundred years between them. Five hundred years of war, famine, and technology. But that wasn't really that far away.

At least it wasn't in the past. 

He often wondered what she was doing. He pictured her happy, playing with her brother, talking to her mom, or doing her 'homework' for that 'school' thing never understood.

And he wondered if she was thinking about him right now.

Nobody told him it would be like this. 

__

If only someone would of told me what you thought. Told me what to say to make you stay. If only…

As he thought about her more and more his stomach gave a painful lurch. He placed his hand softly over his heart but kept his eyes on the bottom of the well.

__

Is this what it feels like…to have a broken heart?

The pain he felt. It was because of her. Her absence. And she could take it away.

He stood and glanced around the clearing. 

__

I'm going to get you back.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly as he jumped over the edge of the well. He waited for the tingling sensation of passing through time, the weightlessness feeling his stomach would get. And he didn't wait long.

His feet hit solid ground and he stumbled forward a bit surprised. He hadn't felt any of those sensations. He looked up hoping to see the inside of a hut only to be disappointed by a bright clear blue sky.

__

Why? Why didn't it work? I need to see you.

He fell backward sitting hard on the ground. His eyes became cold as they glared at the stone wall in front of him.

"Dammit!" He yell as he slammed his fist hard against the stone next to him. He needed to see her. He needed to have her in his life again. He couldn't live with the pain.

__

I know now. Dammit I know. …I love you.

He laid backward and stared up at the sky. 

She could have been his mate. His lover. If only she would of stayed. He would of protected her like he use to. Saved her from everything that was ugly and obscene. All those demons, humans, and stares. He could of protected her from them, like he use to. 

He tightened his fists in anger and closed his eyes tightly. 

__

The jewel.

He lifted his head and looked at his right hand. The jewel lay there, complete and whole, ready for his wish.

__

My wish.

He could wish for her. Wish to see her again. Wish to be with her at this very moment. 

Overjoyed he sat up quickly and held the jewel in both hands. He just needed to make a wish and he could see her again. 

He stared at the jewel for a long time. Should he. The jewel had never been used for a noble cause before. Could it even?

He hesitated. He would just have to hope. Hope that if he spoke careful enough his wish would be granted and he could see Kagome. He had nothing to lose. 

He took a deep breath and spoke his wish carefully and clearly. 

"I wish, I wish that the well would allow me,… and Kagome, to travel back and forth between Kagome's time and my own like it use too. So we can be together."

He waited. Moments that felt endless went by and nothing happened. And just when he was about to give up hope the jewel started to glow brightly.

A bright light pink light filled the entire well and his body and he started to sink. He looked down to see his body slowly sinking into the ground and a huge smile sprung to his face. 

It was working.

Soon the feelings of tingling and weightlessness enveloped his body as he traveled through time. A few seconds later he came up from the ground at the bottom of the well and the tingling left. He immediately looked up and was relieved to find the wooded structure of the well house above him. 

He sighed in relief. 

He glanced down at the jewel that was still radiating a soft glow in his hand. He watched as the jewel broke apart into tiny specks of light and lifted away from his hand. The wish had been granted. 

He froze when he heard the scraping noise of the well house's door being open. He heard a few steeps on the wooden staircase but they stopped short of the well. The scent he had memorized, her sweet scent, came wafting down toward him and wrapping itself around him. He took a deep breath. 

She was standing up there, on the stairs. He knew it.

"I must be going crazy. There's no jewel in here. It's still the same." He heard her speak quietly to herself. The smell of tears soon followed afterward and he heard her sit down on the step. 

He stood slowly, afraid to show himself to the crying girl. He listened to her quite sobs and he began to gain confidence. He wanted to stop her tears. 

He could end her tears and she could end his pain. They needed each other.

He jumped up from the bottom of the well and landed noiselessly in the dirt at the bottom of the stairs. There she was, sitting on the stairs with her head in in her lap crying slightly. He leaned forward to move closer but froze when light filled the well house.

Bright pink dots of light started to fall delicately around them. When they touched either of their bodies they would glow a soft shade of pink where the light had landed. 

He heard her stop crying and she looked up slowly. At first she didn't even see him, concentrating completely on the falling light but as she looked around for the source of the glow her eyes fell on him and she gasped.

She stood quickly and her tearful blue eyes locked his own. He noticed the prayer beads, the ones that use to send him to the ground, hung around her neck. She slowly brought one hand to the beads and she gripped them tightly.

It was a surreal scene. The small specks of light falling on both of them cast a radiant light on them both.

He watched as a single tear slowly fell from her eye and followed the track down her cheek that the others had taken before. He whispered her name softly, afraid any loud noise would break this moment. 

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

  
Take all it away. This pain you gave to me. 

***

A/N: pssst. Hey guys, if I get enough reviews saying so. And I have time I might make this like one-shot into a not so one shot. Hehe. Just because I really like this story. And you guys. ^-^


	2. Her pain

Hey guys! Let me just say I am SHOCKED. I never in a million years expected to get that may reviews for this story. I was hoping for maybe four or five but thirteen! (hmm my lucky number *cough cough*) For one chapter. I was very, very happy. So I decided to make this little one shot into a not so one shot. Hehe.

So anyway before you guys get all freaky about this chapter I promise there will be a third. Not quite sure about a forth well have to see how it turns out. So I hope you guys enjoy. I sure liked writing it.

Disclaimer: *sigh* No, ok no. They aren't mine.

*** 

She stood there frozen to the spot. It seemed that after his name left her lips and he smiled his gorgeous smile she couldn't do anything. She stood there silently screaming in her disbelief. 

__

How can you be real? How can you be here, standing in front of me like this? And smiling?

She couldn't laugh. She couldn't cry. She couldn't yell or scream. She couldn't even believe he was standing there in front of her.

Every day. Every day she had wished for this moment. Starting the day after she left him and she realized what she had truly done.

And for one month he had not returned. One long, agonizing month.

Her family had comforted her when she realized her dire mistake. Told her that as hopeless as it seemed the pain would pass. She would move on with her life.

"There will be other boys in your life Kagome. Boys that will make you feel even better than Inuyasha had. Boys that will _love_ you." 

That's what her mother had told her one night while she was crying. And as well as her mother had meant, saying those words, they only made her feel worse. 

Her mother was saying to her, realizing it or not, that Inuyasha really did not love her. Not like she loved him. 

And she did not want to think that. Thinking that made the pain worse.

And no matter what they said to her, or how many times they said it, the pain never left like they said it would. It did not fade as the days passed. It did not disappear. 

It did quite the opposite. 

In the beginning she had convinced herself that if he really loved her, really did hold deep feeling for her, he would come back for her. Come steal her away like he use to. She truly believed that after a few days he would return.

But as each day passed the pain became worse because each day, he never came.

And she was soon starting to think that just maybe he really did not love her.

That just maybe she had read him wrong. And all those times she had thought he was being shy or afraid of his own feelings were mistakes. That he really did not hold feelings past friendship with her.

That would explain the lack of emotion in his hug when she left. That last hug that made her cry. And why he did not speak a word to her before she left.

She was snapped back to reality when he took a step forward and placed a hand on her arm.

And out of sheer surprise she pulled away and took a step back. And she watched as the happy smile that had adorned his face crumpled into a sad frown. 

"K-Kagome?" 

She saw the confusion and hurt on his face. She recognized it as the same face that stared back at her when she looked in the mirror, only with amber eyes and colorless hair. She watched as he slowly pulled his arm back and cradled it softly. 

"I...you-I'm, I never…"

She heard him start to stumble over his own words and she closed her eyes and turned her head away.

Just hearing his voice again was enough to make her want to cry. She tightened her eyes as water built up behind them, trying desperately not to let them fall. 

__

And here I thought I was all cried out. 

She tried greatly to find her voice. She wanted, maybe needed to say something to stop his ramblings. And after a moment of her throat tightening and going dry she did. 

"W-why are you here?" She spoke not even looking at him. Her voice sounded high and foreign to her and she was painfully aware that he had stopped talking all together. 

And for the longest time he did not say anything. He did not speak and she did not look.

After an eternity of seconds she opened her eyes and slowly tilted her head toward him. 

She was shocked to see his eyes clenched shut and hands tightened in a fist. She opened her mouth to speak but this time nothing came out. 

"I'm sorry."

It was all he said, his voice full of pain and hurt. The next second he turned and leapt into the well disappearing into blue magic.

And then all of a sudden her voice came to her in a rush and she screamed out his name. 

But nothing happened.

She was only answered by aching quite. 

__

What happened? Why did you leave?

She slowly stumbled toward the well. She gripped the wooden ridge of the wells edge as she stared down into the nothingness of the empty well.

As she gazed down into the well the realization that she had just found him struck her. But the fact that she had also lost him again hit her even harder. Tears started to fall from her dark blue eyes into the darkness of the five hundred year old well.

"Why?" She whispered hoarsely into the shadows. She slowly stood and started to back up, away from the well. 

"Why?" She repeated a little more forcefully but still not over a whisper.

Her calf hit the bottom of the well stairs and she stumbled falling over and landing hard on her bottom. She cried out softly as she lifted herself up softly only to sit back down again.

And the pain from falling and the pain from losing him again clashed dangerously inside of her.

She turned sharply getting up and running up the stairs. She ripped the well house's door open violently and her eyes searched the yard for something, anything, to take her anger out on.

Her eyes fell on the God Tree and they hardened. She walked sternly over to the tree picking up a rather large rock on her way over.

She launched the rock at the tall tree with as much force as she could. "WHY?" She screamed picking up another rock and throwing it to at the tree.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" She threw another rock at the tree, not caring that it missed completely. "WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY AGAIN? YOU STUPID TREE! WHY?" She shrieked up at the giant tree. 

She ran her hands through her hair harshly gripping chunks and pulling hard. She closed her eyes and, in frustration, screamed as loud as she could. Trying desperately to force the pain she was feeling, had been feeling, out of her.

She fell to her knees, exhausted, and dropped her hands from her hair. She looked up at the God Tree that stood tall, unfazed by her attack. The orange and red sunlight from the sunset fell through the spaces in its leaves giving it a Godly light. Tears filled her once anger eyes as she stared up at the tree and her eyes fell upon the lone scar in the mighty tree. 

The spot where he had once slept, pinned by a past lover's broken heart formed into an arrow.

In that long month when he never returned she would often sit under this tree. Sometimes, when she was feeling especially terrible she would even stare up at the tree and speak quietly to it. 

And she would feel more connected to him, like just maybe he was sitting up in that tree, watching over her.

She sat backwards on the ground pulling her legs up in front of her and wrapping her arms around them. She rested her head on her knees and stared off into space.

"Why did you leave again?…I don't understand."

She heard someone walking slowly toward her but she did not move or look to see who it was.

"Kagome?" Came the quiet voice of her mother.

She closed her eyes tightly and tensed her shoulder muscles as she felt her mother's hand rest on her shoulder. She heard and felt her mother sit down beside her but still she didn't move.

"Kagome, what was all that about?" She asked kindly.

She could not take the kindness and worry in her mothers voice and she broke down yet another time that night. 

She turned around quickly and hugged her mother forcefully around the stomach and she started to sob. Her mother just ran a hand through her long black hair gently as she comfortingly shushed her daughter. 

"Kagome, why don't you get some sleep."

And this pain you gave to me, might kill me. 


	3. Alone

Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness of this chappie. I had exams this week. Aghh. But now that they're over I can't write more. Yay! But anyway I am so caught up in this story that I'm having trouble writing my other one. Ahhhh. But, good or bad, it's almost over. I started this chapter intending it to be the last, but…well you'll just have top read. Hehe. 

oOo

Guess what!!! I just got the 1st and 2nd Inuyasha movies! My mom bought them for me and they came last weekend. I was so happy. They are both great movies but I liked the 2nd one much more. I've watched it like 3 times!! I wanted so bad to write about part of it, put something in my story. (and I sorta did but I'm not telling what) I don't want to ruin it for anyone who hasn't seen them. And for those who have they'll know what I used. 

Any way, I love you guys and your wonderful reviews!! I really do.

Enjoy! ^-^

Disclaimer: Nope I do not own him. I'm 16, can't drive, and am not that creative. Plus I can't speak Japanese, (*sigh* no matter how much I'd like to.) 

***

A tear slid slowly from one of her blue-gray eyes, across her nose and soaked into the already tear drenched pillow. The clear night's sky allowed the moon to cast it's radiant glow through her window and onto her soft skin. She stared blankly at the bright moon and few stares that dotted the sky, to caught up in her own misery to notice it's simple beauty. A warm breeze blew through her open window ruffling her curtains and signifying a seemingly perfect summers night.

But as perfect as the world seemed to be on this picturesque night it wasn't to her. She didn't even notice it. 

She had been 'resting' in her bed since her mother had placed her there, last night. She would lay there and think to herself. And for more than twenty-four hours she had moved only if necessary. All she did was cry, think and sleep, trying her hardest to forget about him. 

But it seemed like every second that she had been trying to forget had been focused completely on him. She couldn't get him out of her thoughts. 

__

I'm so pathetic. 

She had come to the decision that it was her actions that had scared him away. It was her fault he had run. 

If only she would of said something different. If only she hadn't pulled away when he touched her. If only she would of had the courage to look him in the eyes when she spoke.

But she didn't.

And now he was gone and there was nothing she could do. 

Her mother had come in and attempted to talk to her many times since she had been found under the tree but she never talked back. Sometimes she didn't even want to hear anyone. And she would be just barely aware if someone would rub her back or stroke her hair. 

She was out of touch with everything. She felt dead.

And she was so confused.

__

I don't understand.

There were many things that she didn't understand. Things that just served to confuse her more and more. Things like why he decided to come back a month later and how he could use the well. And most of all, why she hurt so bad.

Why did not having him in her life make life not worth living?

She had seen her friends go through breakups. Sure they cried a lot and said they felt like their life was over but that had ended after a few days. She would comfort them and watch as they got over the breakup and moved on. She had never seen any of her friends like this. Like she was now.

There was something different.

She tightened the bed sheets around her body and turned over, away for the night's perfect sky, and toward the bare wall. She closed her eyes ready to fall into a restless sleep for the night, but even that was not granted to her. 

Over and over again the most recent images of him played in her mind.

His wonderful smile falling from his face. The pained expression that adorned it. His eyes clenched shut and hands in a fist. These images wouldn't stop haunting her.

And then there was another fact. 

__

He jumped down the well.

That single thought plagued her the most. How did he do it? The well had been closed off when she traveled through it for the last time. It should no longer work. 

The one object that bound her to him. The sacred jewel of Four Souls. She no longer held it. And in punishment for giving up her duty as the jewels protector she could no longer use the well. 

And she had his prayer beads. The object that bound him to her. They were what, she assumed, allowed him to pass into her time. And now that he no longer was bound to her he shouldn't be able to travel through time.

Neither of them should.

She brought her hand up to her neck to grip the prayer beads. She found herself doing this simple action often, subconsciously, when she was sad, lonely or confused. It was the one and only thing she had left of him and she treasured it dearly.

Her whole body froze when her fingertips connected with the soft flesh of her naked neck. Her hand started to search franticly around her neckline searching for the smooth cool feeling of the beads. She sat up quickly and started to feel around the downy sheets that lay on her bed, searching for the familiar feeling of the prayer beads.

__

Where is it? Where is it!

The necklace was no where to be found. 

She stood immediately and flipped the light switch on her wall sending light throughout her room. She tore the sheets off her bed and started to shake them furiously hoping the lost beads would fall out. "Ohh where are they?" She whined as she danced about her room searching for the missing necklace. 

"Kagome?"

She turned around sharply toward her doorway, a worried slightly distraught look could be seen on her face as she spun on whoever had spoken her name. 

Souta took a step back at the look on his sisters face. He knew that ever since Inuyasha had left her she was constantly upset and never happy. Not like she use to be. 

"S-Sis. Why are you up so late?" he questioned as he gathered up his nerve and entered her chaotic room.

There were sheets, books, pillows, papers and clothes strewn about the room giving it the look that a disaster had just struck. 

Her face softened at seeing the nervousness in her younger brother's face. "Souta…" 

"What happened?" he asked looked up form the disastrous room to her worry stricken face.

"I…I can't find his necklace…" 

He looked around the room again, very surprised that a necklace would cause this much of an upset with his sister. He stood quiet and watched as she quickly forgot about him and started searching again. 

"Nee-chan…"

Her head shot up at the sound of his voice but she seemed barely aware of his presence. She whispered quietly to her herself, to softly for Souta to even hear.

"The God Tree…"

She jumped up from the floor and dashed out of the room, right past her bewildered brother. 

Souta sighed as he listened to her feet pound away from her room and down the hallway. She was going to wake everyone up. He started to walk carefully across the disastrous room, careful not to step on anything that looked valuable. 

He gazed out her open window to the moonlit yard. A quiet breeze blew softly across the trees that surrounded the shrine, sending a hush through the night. 

__

I hope Inuyasha will come to get her soon…For every ones sake.

Below the window Souta heard the door slide open and a second later shut. His sister soon came into view as she walked slowly across the grounds. It was strange to see his sister walking so carefully, after the mad dash out of her room he thought she'd be running. But she wasn't. She was walking extremely slowly, like any quick movements would break the magic that wasn't there. 

He watched as she reached the God Tree and stood below the branches for a few moments. From her window he could not tell what she was looking at but after a few seconds she dropped to her knees and curled up into a ball on the ground.

"Nee-chan…"

He spoke quietly to himself. Sad for his sister and how broken she seemed to be. He was watching her so intently that, when a hand fell on his shoulder, he didn't even jump.

"Souta, why don't we leave Kagome alone for tonight. It's warm outside."

He glanced up to see his mother dressed in a robe wrapped tightly around her body. She was staring sadly at her daughter that lay across the yard. He turned her eyes back to her crumpled form.

"I'm worried about her mom."

"Me too."

~~

A large flock of angry black birds tore out of the leaves, screaming at having been disturbed this late in the night. The branches shook once more before a large crack echoed throughout the woods and the giant oak crashed to the damp earthy ground. As the leaves and dirt settled and the woods quieted again a large form could be spotted panting heavily at the trees severed stump.

Claws drawn and teeth bared the form swore loudly before standing up straight again and brushing his silvery sweat soaked bangs away from his forehead. Angry amber eyes shot around at anything that dare move, despite the fact that nothing did. Trees lay fallen sparsely across the thick woods, the night life long since vanished. 

He was so mad right now, he didn't know what to do with himself.

He had miscalculated. Misunderstood an action of hers. Thought it was something else. By the way she had acted she had moved on with her life.

Now what was he going to do.

The jewel was gone. Naraku and his subordinates dead. Tetsusaiga mastered. Sesshomaru off to the west with his tail between his legs. Kikyo was put to rest.

And now Kagome was gone for sure.

It was his greatest fear.

He was alone again.

In the back of his head a tiny voice reminded him there was still the others. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Keade, they were still around. They were his friends. Right?

Or wrong?

He had a sickening feeling that they blamed him for Kagome's absence. That they thought he should of stopped her from leaving. 

And he should of.

And he couldn't go see them now. Not now, now that he can't bring Kagome with him.

He took off in a blur of red and silver, letting his feet guide him away from his depressed and angry thoughts. He ran for only seconds though, before he stopped again. In front of him stood the largest tree in the woods, the God Tree. 

Dappled moonlight fell on his face as he gazed up at the tree. 

He could feel her.

As he stood under the tree in the shadow of its large form he could feel her. Her presence, her smell, everything about her. And he knew.

Some place, some where.

Some time.

She was standing there too.

"Take it all…away."


	4. A Nighttime's breeze

OMG guys I am so sorry!!!!!! This chapter is way way way late. Sorry again. I must tell you though the reason it took so long was about 2 weeks ago I sat down and started writing the chapter and I did it all in practically one sitting. It was 6 pages! 6 beautiful wonderful pages that took me about 3 hours to write. And when I was almost finshed, bam, computer error. I was so mad, I cried. I was stupid and didn't save. *sigh* such is life. (I swear the computer sits and waits for the right moment to do that kinda crap to you.) But let me tell you after that happening to a 3 page Anatomy paper, a poem for composition and a beautiful story you learn to save every 3 lines. (which of course assures that nothing will even happen *grr*) But that's the reason.

I haven't really had the urge to sit down and rewrite something I've already written (and I was kinda busy/lazy) until now. I know this is a little short but I wanna go to bed now and I promise (I swear) that the rest of what was in this chapter will be out by Monday. Okay? Okay! 

Now on with my favorite chapter! (despite having to be rewritten)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own him. And unless I win the lottery I probably never will. (Probably not even then too.) 

*** 

A whisper on the wind. A voice in the shadows. 

The breeze danced skillfully in the warm nights air. Swirling and skipping through her dark black hair, willing it to come dance in the moonlight. She brought her hand up and stilled her wild hair gently, ending it's fun. 

Slowly she lifted her eyes from the ground and up the tree before her. Its giant leaves played gracefully with the lively wind making the dappled moonlight run back and forth across the ground. 

There was something in the air tonight. Something different about breeze. She could almost feel him.

His playful laughter in her hair made her lean toward the jovial sound. His calloused fingers gently drying the tears from her cheeks had her eyes closed in a second. His strong arms encircling her frail figure made her forget about the bitter coldness of being alone. His warm whispers against her neck my her shiver in delight. 

She almost tricked herself into believing he was really there. Almost, until she relaxed completely and tried to lean into the warmth and security she thought was holding her. The breeze backed away and let her fall.

She collapsed to the ground startled. The sudden awareness of being along filled her up inside. She cried out softly, a quite moan of protest against the pain of being alone again.

After a few moments she carefully lifted herself forward, propping her knees up in front of her and wrapping her arms around them. 

She glanced down by her feet.

One, two, four, eight. 

She stopped counting. 

A group of stringless and broken beads that lay there strewn across the ground. Unfixable, broken beyond repair, the magic far since gone. 

They were the reason she had crumpled to the ground in the first place. When she came upon the scene and she saw the prayer beads shattered across the damp earth she had fallen. 

__

It was the last thing I had of you. The very last thing.

She felt a ball build up inside of her. So big, and so very painful.

Until, it just left.

Her expression gradually changed to that of uncaring as she stared at the beads. Slowly she weld up the her heart with the bricks made of pain. Protecting it and shielding it from anymore arrows that could possibly come its way. By the time she finshed only a tiny hint of sadness remained in her eyes.

She figured she should protect herself now. Since…_he_ could now longer do it.

She reached down and picked up a small bead and a sliver tooth. She cradled them in her hand for a moment before she placed them in a small pocket in the front of her large sleeping shirt. 

Gracefully she stood and dusted herself off. She glanced one last time at the God Tree, her gaze lingering on the scar for a second before she turned and walked away.

She walked slowly, cautiously away from the tree and toward to house. She was painfully aware of every tug on her hair by the wind, the way it seemed to push against her. The way her muscles seemed not to want to walk a step further. 

But she continued on.

"Kagome."

The wind wept her name, tearful and heart wrenching, and she stopped. She glanced around and even spun but no one was near. 

She gave a fleeting look to the well house which was only a few feet away and quickly drew her eyes away. Its door was still wide open, the way she had left it after that terrible moment.

The wind grew still.

Every sense in her body turned itself on high. Something was wrong, she could tell, but she didn't know what. 

Suddenly she didn't want to protect herself anymore. Suddenly she just wanted to be locked away safe in her room tucked tightly under her covers.

__

Or tightly in his arms.

She took a deep breath and lifted her foot to take a step toward the kitchen door.

The wind shifted quickly and violently, blowing her hair wildly around her and pushing her a step towards the well house instead. She swiftly regained her senses and braced herself against the sudden fast moving wind. 

She glanced around trying to see out of the mass of her own hair that had wrapped itself so intently around her face. Her nightshirt bound and twisted itself up her stomach as she lifted her hands to free her face. 

__

W-what's going on?

The trees that surrounded the shrine moaned and cried out as the winded pushed against its strong trunks.

Her eyes darted around the area scanning for something, anything, that could logical give a reason for this. Her gaze stopped on the creaking door of the shack that held the ancient well. It seemed reasonable, the wind was heading straight for it, the well had to be the cause of this strangeness. 

The wind slowed down in a second leaving her to regain her balance again. She stumbled slightly and blinked. 

It was the pace of a gentle summers breeze now. 

"…Please…" 

Her heart skipped a beat. That voice, the same one she had heard call her name. It was a sad, tearful voice of what she might of said was a woman. The voice seemed full of pain, loss, and, maybe, hope. 

She tried to call out to the sad wind. Comfort it somehow, in someway. But, when she opened her mouth no words came out, not a thought connected. 

"Go now…It's nearly over."

The breeze pleaded with her, whispering quietly in her ear.

She closed her eyes and felt the presence on the wind behind her, around her, inside of her, everywhere. But it was different then before. 

Everything she had felt before while under the tree was different now. 

The playful laughter that had teased her hair was now the sad and hopeful whispers of woman made of wind. The calloused fingers she had felt dry her tears became the soft delicate hands pulling gently on her chin. And the strong arms that had encircled her before giving her security and warmth converted to the powerful arms pushing at her back.

She became positive, in that single second, that while under the sacred tree she might had felt Inuyasha's presence but this time it was completely different. 

It was strange.

She was scared out of her mind yet, for some reason, felt a compelling need to help this voice. And it was that reason that she stayed where she was and didn't run for the safety of her room and blankets. 

__

She quickly gathered her nerve as she prepared to speak to invisible voice. When she spoke her voice came out stronger than she expected, almost sounding fearless except for maybe the first note.

"W-Who are you. What do you mean 'it's nearly over'?…What's going on?"

She waited. Stiffly standing still, muscles tense as she strained to hear the silence. 

The wind answered quietly pushing slightly at her back and stirring the leaves and debris on the ground around in circles. 

She watched as a small white plastic bag accompanied by a few dead leaves twisted and danced in front of her before heading straight toward the well. Chills ran up her back as she watched the small bag climb the stairs gracefully before falling out of her view into the well house.

She wasn't even sure how she should of reacted to that. The bag was out of sight and the wind grew still. After a second there was no wind, magic or not at her back. 

Her eyes remained wide and unblinking and she stared at the dark doorway of the hut that housed the ancient well. 

No, there was no more magic in the air around her now. It was all in the well house. 


	5. Loosing it

Hey guys. I no I no. Most of anyone reading my story has probably stopped because of the wait time between updates. All I can say is I'm really, really, sorry. It seems I can never sit down and type without someone coming to bug me. I wanted this chapter to be really good so I was picky with it. And it is turning out really long.

The reason I say "is" is because it's not finshed yet. I'm giving you guys the first have now and probably the last past will be out tonight or tomorrow. Monday at the latest. 

Don't roll your eyes!

I swear this time I will keep my promise.

I promise.

^-^

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi is the genius who invented Inuyasha. Not me. So don't sue, you won't get much. Trust me.

Ohh. PS. There's a really long flash back in this chapter. It'll be in _squiggly letters_ k!

***

Cold. Dark. Alone.

His senses were going off, telling him this was bad. Something was wrong.

A chill ran up his spine.

He didn't remember getting here. Last he knew he was sitting on the God Tree. This had to be some form of dark magic.

He started to pick up the sense of another somewhere in this dark abyss and he began to growl a warning to who ever it was. His growl increased when he noticed he couldn't smell anything either. He got into fighting stance, ready for anything that may attack him. His ears twitched, straining to hear even the slightest noise.

He turned around when he heard soft footsteps behind him. He could make out see the outline of something, possibly human coming toward him. He growled louder and more threatening then before and the figure stopped. 

__

Kagome?

He could make out by the shape of the outline that it was a woman. Long hair, curvy. But it had a long dress on, maybe even the pants of a priestess. 

"Ki-Kikyo?"

He stopped his growl and stood up straight. If this was truly Kikyo then what should he do? Why was she back for the dead again?

He took a few steps toward the woman in the shadows.

"Stop there Inuyasha." 

He stopped. That voice was not Kikyo's, it wasn't a voice that he recognized at all. His growl picked up again.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

A small breeze blew around his body pushing his hair in front of his face.

He angrily shook it away.

"There is no need to be scared. I-"

"Who said anything about being scared! I just like to know who I kill before I do so!"

The woman laughed slightly and Inuyasha growled louder. Making it clear that whatever she found so funny he did not.

"You are impatient. And you both are stubborn." The woman sighed. "My life is never easy."

"What the hell are you talking about? Show yourself!"

The woman smiled, though he could not see it, and took a few graceful steps into his line of vision. 

She wore ancient priestess clothing, older then even Kikyo's time, and armor made of demon bone and hide. Her hair was jet black and almost touched the ground but was tied back in a low ponytail.

She look so familiar to Inuyasha. Like he should know who she was. He racked his brains as he stared at her. Who was she?

She took another step forward and this time he noticed something that gave her away immediately. There was large hole that went clear through her right chest. Right where her heart should be.

"Midoriko?"

She smiled slightly and closed her eyes while nodding. 

"I came here to-"

Inuyasha jumped back as a large wormlike youkai came out of nowhere and grabbed Midoriko with its fangs, cutting her off and dragging her away with it. Many more demons, some large and others small, started to fill the area after that. Most followed after the large youkai and Midoriko while some turned to Inuyasha and attacked. 

Inuyasha leaped out of the way and pulled the Tetsusaiga from it's scabbard. It transformed immediately and he quickly sliced through a few of the demons within his reach.

"What the hell is going on?" 

***

Kagome walked cautiously into the magic filled well house. The hair on her arms and neck stood on end as a shiver ran down her spine at the immense amount of magic concentrated in this small area. 

__

Ohh this is creepy. Creepy, creepy, creepy.

She walked down the steeps and stood before the well, the ground felt moist and cool on her bare feet. She absentmindedly noticed the edge of her yellow night shirt bump and slide against her knees softly, enticed by the gentle breeze swirling around inside the well house.

She took a step closer and placed her finger against the edge of the well, stroking the ancient wood softly. 

"_Go._" Whispered a voice, this time more in her head than her ears. It was fainter, but with the amount of energy pushing against her it didn't have to be loud for her to understand it's force. 

She took a deep shaky breath. "Go where?" She spoke quietly, despite the fact that she all ready knew the answer to her question. Why else would this force drawl her into the well house unless it wanted her to go through the well. 

The wind inside the well bumped and shifted around her causing her knees to bump against the edge of the well. _I guess that's my only answer._

A few silent moments passed as Kagome gathered her nerve up again to speak. She kept her knees resting against the side of the ancient well, her fingers still lightly grazing the top, as she stared down into it's depths. 

"W-Who are you. What-"

She froze when she felt the magic in the air start to shift drastically. It turned and swirled into a oval across from her. It was so concentrated now that she could clearly she the outline of a human. Man or woman she could not say. 

__

Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Ohh don't freak out.

Kagome backed up slightly as the features became clearer. The transparent pink glow formed into the obvious shape of a woman. She had long hair, a pretty face, and ancient looking clothes. She looked familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen her before. 

And it was that sense of familiarity that kept her from being truly afraid when the woman stepped forward. She stood on the opposite side of the well from Kagome and when she spoke it was eerie and distant, and almost sad. 

"Follow."

With that the woman slipped into the well, lighting it a soft pink before disappearing.

Kagome stood at the edge of the well looking down after the magic woman who had just left. She wasn't sure what this meant. Should she try and use the well? Would it work this time?

__

It was so horrible…last time.

She kneeled down by the ancient well, dropping her gaze to stare unfocusedly at the dirt now starting to cover her feet. Her thoughts drifted to one week earlier. The horrible week she could easily call her worst week ever. Something she did not wish to remember.

She had almost lost it.

Or, maybe she had. 

***

__

A red faced and teary eyed Kagome walked slowly from her room, dragging her top bed sheet, which was half wrapped around her shoulders, with her. She stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, sniffing slightly. 

Three of the four occupants in the kitchen jumped up at her arrival, rushing over to her and helping her to a chair. "Oh my gosh Kagome, this time you must really be sick." The tallest of the three young girls said while placing a hand to Kagome's forehead.

"Yah Kagome, Eri's right. You really don't look good." Yuka, he shortest on the three agreed. 

Ayumi, the closest to Kagome of the three girls, looked at her sadly, noticing the look of utter loss in her friends eyes.

Kagome looked up at her three friends and tried to smile, an attempt that she failed miserably at. "I'm-I'm so happy…to see you guys…really." She paused to take a deep shaky breath. "But I'm really, I'll be in school again soon….It's nothing."

She broke off staring into space. Her lip quivered slightly and a tear ran down her cheek. 

"Kagome." Ayumi wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder. 

Another tear fell down her blotchy cheek.

Kagome's mother stood up from the table. Just seeing her daughter like this was to much to take. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had hoped that the sight of her friends would get her out of her depression but it obliviously didn't work. 

"Come on girls. I'm glad you could come out and I'm sorry Kagome wasn't feeling better. I think it's best if she goes back to bed."

The three girls reluctantly let go of the now crying girl and moved toward the kitchen door. Ayumi stopped in the door way and turned to the girl left sitting in the chair. She had slumped over and was now crying into her knees. Ayumi walked back to the her. She kneeled in front of the weeping woman and placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders. 

Kagome didn't move or knowledge her presence but Ayumi didn't care. She leaned forward and kissed the top of her head while wrapping her arms around her back. She whispered into her ear gently. "Don't cry. No guy is worth wasting your life crying over him. Cheer up. …I bet, if you think about it, he was a jerk and not worth your time anyway. You always said that." 

Kagome stopped crying and just sat there listening to her friends kind voice. Her head remained resting on her knees though, partly because she didn't want Ayumi to see her this upset and partly because Ayumi was holding her down with her hug.

"I see you soon." Ayumi spook a little louder as she stood and walked to the other two girls who stood at the door way. They looked at her a little odd but said nothing. Mrs. Higurashi then lead the three to the door, smiling slightly to herself, hoping against hope that her plan would work.

Kagome remained in the kitchen, sitting in her chair, contemplating her friends words. The more they ran over in her head the more she came to dislike them. Ayumi was completely wrong. Inuyasha was_ worth crying over. He had been the best thing in her life and now he was gone. _

And she hadn't meant anything she had said all those times she came back and happened to vent on her friends. He wasn't a jerk. Well, not all the time. He could be really sweet when he wanted to. And anyway she loved him, all of him. The good, the bad, the human and the demon. She didn't want to spend anymore time without him.

She needed to go back to him now. She wanted to see him again. She didn't care how much of a fool she looked running back to him. She needed to.

She stood abruptly, the blanket dropping from her shoulders and falling in a pile at her feet. She had a knew found determination and strength she hadn't had since she'd last seen him.

She walked out the back door and across the shrine yard to the old well house. She walked right up to the door and slid it open widely. Bright afternoon light spilled into the shack and down the stairs, only a bit of it actually reaching the rim of the well. She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs and toward the well. 

The cool dirt felt good on her bare feet, having not grabbed shoes as she walked out. She placed both hands on the rim of the well ready to leap over and into the past. 

But she paused as a thought struck her. It's been three whole weeks since she left. She thought he would of come by now. Maybe he really didn't want to see her again. Maybe he didn't come because he didn't want to. Maybe he didn't love her.

He held the Shikon Jewel now. What if he wished to become full youkai. She remembered he had said he wouldn't while she was still around but the quest was over, and she wasn't around. What now.

He could of even wished Kikyo back to life. 

She took a step back. She couldn't go to him. So many things could be different. It would probably break her heart more if indeed she did return.

But, what if the reason he hadn't come was because he was being shy. Inuyasha was always awfully shy about his own feelings. She wasn't sure if this was because of his lack of interaction with people his own age or he was just a shy boy who put on a gruff exterior. She had a feeling it was a little of both.

Or what if he was attacked. He held the jewel and she knew he was strong but he always got so hurt during the battles. What if he had been wounded so badly that he couldn't make it to the village. Would anyone take care of him.

So many more possible thoughts filled her head and she took another steep forward. 

No, I have to go to him. I have to know.

With her mind now made up she quickly placed her hand on the edge on the well. She had to jump now, or else she never would. She filled her lungs with a good deep breath before lifting up and launching herself over the edge. 

The weightless feeling of falling lasted a lot shorted than she expected and she came crashing cruelly into the ground. A strong shot pain filled her feet and lower legs and she stumbled and fell over at the unexpected landing. 

"Huh?" She looked up quickly to look for sky. She didn't care what color, blue, gray, orange, she just wanted to see sky. 

She was horrible disappointed, and confused, to see the well house above her.

"W-wha?"

The Shikon Jewel!

She mentally smacked herself. She needed the jewel to cross. Without it, she was stranded. 

She couldn't go see Inuyasha. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't go to him.

"No, no Inuyasha. NO"

She quickly climbed up the robe latter the hung down the inside of the old well and sat at the top. 

She refused to believe that she couldn't go to him. That was impossible. They were meant to be together. There had to be someway to get to him. Maybe if she just tried hard enough.

She took another deep breath and jumped off the edge of the well again. She fell for a second before hitting the hard ground again, this time landing on her knees. She shook her head and looked up at he ceiling. "Dam."

She stood and climbed the ladder again, repeating the process. She jumped again and again hitting the hard ground on her side of the well.

She wouldn't stop, it was almost like she couldn't. After each fall she would hurt a little more, became determined a little more even though secretly she lost a little hope, and became a little more frustrated. 

The process continued on for quite some time. She lost count of how many times she had tried to get though. Finally on one practically hard jump she fell over and hit her head against he side of the well's inner wall.

After that it was like everything reached it's boiling point and she started to cry. She wanted so bad to see Inuyasha, she couldn't stand it anymore. Tears fell fast and hot from her eyes. Burning there way down her cheek and into the soil.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, please! Please come back to me. I-I love you! I do. …So much!"

She started to sob more while yelling at the ground.

"Why can't you understand! I need you. I need you… If you'll just come back."   


She dropped down to where she was just talking now. Her words sounding slurred, mixed in with the crying and the hiccupping.

"Inuyasha, please, if you'll just come back. I would do anything. Anything…. I love you."

She sat there and cried for a long time afterward. She thought about everything she had screw up in her life. Every possible thing, cheating of a English test in 4th grade, locking her brother in the scroll room when she was 13, casing the cat on her 15th birthday. 

She paused mid-thought. No, she didn't think that was a mistake, that was the best thing to ever happen to her.

No the biggest mistake she had ever made was walking away from Inuyasha three weeks ago. That would be something she would regret for the rest of her life.

"Please come get me."

She sat up and looked up at the ceiling of the well house. 

Maybe, just one more time. 

She slowly got up, quite painfully, and climbed up the ladder. Her whole body hurt, but it was mostly her legs that slowed her movements.

She turned around at the top of the ladder and sat on the rim of the well. Her breath came in ragged short breaths. She was tired, sore, and depressed. All she wanted was Inuyasha to come to get her.

"One, more time."

She leaned forward to toss herself in when two warm arms wrapped around her waist, stopping her. They pulled her off the side of the well and onto the moist ground.

At first she was to shocked to move and just laid there while staring at the ceiling. She heard the sounds of someone crying quietly behind her and she became curious so she tilted her head back to look. 

She was surprised to find her mother sitting behind her crying. She turned over and sat up to get a better look at the crying woman.

"Mama?"

Her mother tried to smile at her while wiping the tears out of her eyes. She didn't say anything though.

"Mama why are you crying?"

All thoughts of tossing herself to the bottom of the well left her as Kagome watched her mother try to stop the tears that fell from her eyes. She hardly ever sees her mother cry. She was such a strong woman. She couldn't understand why-

"It's you."

Kagome blinked and looked at her mother in shock. "Wha-"

"Your so sad now Kagome. I've lost the smiling, happy child that I once had."

Her mother scooted over and wrapped her arms around Kagome's shoulders. "I've been standing in this door way for the better part of this day watching you through yourself into the well over and over. Screaming, crying, hurting yourself. Seeing you like this is so hard for me."

Kagome laid in her mothers arms listening to her words. She felt so horrible. She made her mother cry, that was something she never wanted to do, ever.

"Mama, I'm so sorry. I never meant.."

"Let's just go inside ok. Get your knees cleaned up."

"..My knees…?"

She looked down at her knees to see blood slowly oozing from open sores. She hadn't even realized she was cut. Sore yes, but she hadn't realized she done that much damage.

They both stood, Kagome somewhat slower than her mother, and walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs Kagome stopped and looked back at the well. A look of longing filled her eyes as she realized she did get to reach her goal of getting to Inuyasha.

Kagome's mother watched her daughter for a moment before she grabbed her shoulders rather harshly. Kagome turned her gaze away for the well and toward her mother's eyes.

"Kagome, promise me you'll never do this again. You have to promise me."

Kagome's lip quivered. "I-"

"As tough as it is, as much as you don't want it, you have to realize. Inuyasha is not coming back. You have to move on with your life. You have to."

Her mother's words stung. Tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall.

"..I- I promise Mama."

***

(the rest of this chapter will be out soon! So check tomorrow!)


	6. Take it all away

Hey guys! I got this chapter out as soon as I could. It had to be good though because. *Deep breath* It's the last one. Yah that's right my one shot finshed on chapter 6. My little baby. It's hard to let go, I love this story so much. But it had to happen.

Anyway I hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Inuyasha. It would not be half as good as it is now. And you all wouldn't like it. So that would be bad.

*** 

  
Kagome shook her head lightly trying to dispel the unhappy thoughts of last week. It was in the past; she needed to move on.   
  
She glanced down at her knees. They were still bruised, scabbed over, and they still hurt. She made a face at them, sticking her bottom lip out and pouting. She reached down and touched them lightly.   
  
After a few seconds she turned her attention back to the problem on hand. To jump into the well or not. She glanced over the edge of the well as she contemplated her options.   
  
If she jumped in she'd be setting herself up for possible disappointment. She didn't want another jumping episode to happen. She didn't want to make her mom cry again.  
  
But, if she didn't jump in then she would never know. And she knew it would nag at the corner of her mind for the rest of her life.   


And.

  
He had made it through to see her. If the well worked for him then why couldn't it work for her.  
  
_Well…what could it hurt… to jump in once? _  
  
She stood and glanced around the well house, making sure this time no one would be there to see her jump into the old well, incase it didn't work.   
  
Carefully she moved to place both legs over the rim of the well. She scooted herself around slightly until she was sitting comfortably on the edge with her feet dangling. Her toes tingled slightly at the feeling of being hung over such a deep whole. Her hands gripped the side of the well as she leaned forward, her hair draping her face.   
  
_This is it. _  
  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes ready to let go and take the consequences of her actions.   
  
"Kagome!"   
  
She tightened her hands grip on the well stopping her fall as she snapped her eyes open. She turned around quickly to she her mother standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face. The sun was just starting to raise off in the distance lighting the sky a light gray color. Making her slightly silhouetted.   
  
"Mama I.."   
  
She had no clue what she was going to tell her mom. She had promised she wouldn't try and jump in the well again and with the way she was sitting she couldn't make up an excuse to prove other wise.   
  
Her mother was wearing a light pink robe that she wrapped tightly around her body as she walked down the stairs toward Kagome. It wasn't even cold out but Kagome could see her gripping the robe so tightly her knuckles were white.   
  
"How. How many times have you jumped in already?"   
  
She swallowed loudly as she walked even closer to her daughter. This was becoming too much to take. It killed her to see Kagome like this, mopping, crying, screaming, waiting for a man who was never going to come. She feared Kagome had lost her mind.   
  
She thought it was getting better after the well incident. For a few days she seemed almost happier, even went to school on Friday. During those few days she at least faked a smile well enough to fool Souta and Grandpa, probably even some of her classmates. But the afternoon she found her screaming at the God Tree had brought back the reality that it wasn't over yet.   
  
When she saw her earlier tonight lying under the great tree she wanted to leave her there. It was warm; she'd be okay out there. But when she walked back into her own room she couldn't just lay in bed and go back to sleep. She had walked quietly back into Kagome's disastrous room and watched her through her window. She watched her lay under the tree, stand and walk toward the house, turn when the wind picked up. But when she saw her walked into the well house it took all her will not to jump up and run after her.   
  
Instead she sat there on the edge of her daughters windowsill hoping she would come right back out. The time passed so slowly for her that it was hard to stay there. But when the clock beeped telling her that it was five in the morning she couldn't take it anymore. She had to go and get her daughter. She had been in there long enough.  
  
Now she stood in front of her beautiful child who sat on the well looking guilty and scared. What was she going to do with her?  
  
After a long pause where Kagome noticed her mother seemed to be deep in thought she cleared her throat and answered her mother question; telling her that she hadn't jump in at all, yet.   
  
Kagome's mother looked hard into her eyes before breathing a sigh of relief and taking hold of Kagome's arm gently.  
  
"Come on then. We can have an early breakfast."  
  
Kagome's stomach lurched. Partly because her mother had mentioned food but it was mostly because her mother was trying to take her away from the well. When all she wanted to do is jump in.  
  
Kagome's mother turned around, still gripping her daughter's wrist, expecting Kagome to follow. Kagome didn't move. Her mother turned around slightly confused and tugged on her wrist lightly.  
  
"Come on Kagome. I'll make eggs."  
  
Kagome looked at her mother than at her feet dangling in the well.   
  
"Mama, I just want to try once. Just once."  
  
She whispered it quietly but her mother heard every word nonetheless. Her grasp tightened a little on her wrist and took a step toward her.   
  
"Kagome, it won't work. You don't need to hurt yourself again."  
  
Kagome swallowed audibly before speaking. "I know. It's just I have this feeling, this small hopeful feeling that it will work this time, you know. And it feels really good. So, I just want to try once. Just to make sure."  
  
Kagome lifted her head and smiled at her mother.   
  
Her mother dropped her wrist and brought a hand to her own mouth. She had smiled a true and happy smile. It wasn't fake or sad. It was hopeful. Innocent.   
  
She took a step back. "Go ahead."  
  
Kagome's smile stretched and she turned back to the well.   
  
"Just, if it doesn't work please don't, hurt yourself again. Okay?"  
  
Kagome listened to her mother's words and nodded her head without even turning around. She didn't want to think about what would happen if it didn't work. She just wanted to focus on the small amount of hope there was.  
  
"It will work."  
  
She whispered it quietly, almost to quiet for her mother to hear, as she closed her eyes and let go. Letting herself fall into the depth of the ancient well.   
  
Her mother dashed forward as Kagome let go and looked over the edge and at the bottom. Only she didn't see a bottom. The entire well had filled with an eerie blue glow for a few seconds before returning to normal. Kagome was nowhere in sight.  
  
She dropped to her knees and started to cry. But this time her tears streaming down her cheeks were of happiness for her daughter. She had made it through the well.   
  
It was all up to Inuyasha now.  
  
***  
  
The weightless feeling that came every time Kagome would jump through time in the past filled her whole body as she traveled through the blue magic. The small amount on hope she had began to bubble and grow. She didn't dare open her eyes though.   
  
After a few seconds she came to a soft landing on her hands and knees. When she felt the ground beneath her hands and legs she let out a long breath that she hadn't even realized she had been holding.   
_  
Did it?… Should I?_  
  
Kagome carefully opened her eyes and look at her hands. It was brighter now, the grayish glow from the raising sun starting to bring life back into the color of her skin and dirt around her.   
  
She glanced up at the lighting sky and squealed in delight.   
  
_This is impossible; it has to be a dream. _  
  
She reached down and pinched herself lightly on the arm. Her smile got bigger when she felt the pain.   
  
_Okay so maybe it's not. _  
  
She stood quickly and looked up at the top of the well. Since there was no Inuyasha scowling down at her she'd have to climb up herself. No problem.   
  
Her mood was almost ecstatic. She couldn't climb fast enough. First thing she was going to do was find Inuyasha and apologies. Then she could go see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Keade. She smiled widely.   
  
The sounds of different birds, bugs, and shifting branches filled her ears as she climbed the many vines along the inside of the well. She pulled herself over the edge when she reached the top and landed softly on the ground. She looked down and wriggled her toes in the cool grass, wet from the morning dew.  
  
But when she looked up in front of her she was shocked at what she found. Trees, underbrush, flowers, even a few small animals, were all fallen. She glanced around her, there didn't seem to be too much damage any other place, only a few other large trees down. But the path of destruction right in front of her was easily the most obvious, zigzagging it's way into the woods.   


__

Inuyasha!

  
Thoughts of a large demon attacking him filled her mind and she took off, without second thought, down the disastrous path.   
  
She stepped lightly but quickly over broken branches and small trees. The larger trees that lay in her path she had to climb over or run around. But after only a few minuets of following the tree covered path she realized it abruptly ended.   
  
And she found herself standing right in front of the God Tree.   
  
Confused she looked around and even up into the branches. She walked closer and tried to search the branches closer but the early morning light made it hard for her to see clearly into the deep foliage.   
  
She walked around the back of the giant tree still keeping her eyes in the branches. She had this feeling that Inuyasha was there. She just had to find him.  
  
A warm morning's breeze blew past her twisting her nightshirt a little to high on her body. Kagome pulled it back down over her bottom remembering her state of dress. She looked down at herself, dirty bare feet, a worn thin yellow nightshirt, her hair was probably a mess.   
  
She thought about it for a bit then shrugged it off and continued her search, Inuyasha wouldn't care.  
  
As she walked around the far side on the tree her eyes caught onto a hint of red. She backed up a little and took a deep breath. There sat Inuyasha, on one of the lower branches. He was slouched down against the tree trunk, his chin to his chest and hair over his eyes. She couldn't quite see his face but she knew anyway that he was sleeping.  
  
She wanted to shout up to him but now that she stood there, looking at him, she couldn't. It was like before. Her throat was tightening up, going dry. Making it almost painful to swallow.   
  
All she could do was stand there, staring at him. With the wind moving around her softly, the sun raising in the distance, the birds waking up, and him sleeping soundly.  
  
***   
  
A soft warm breeze wrapped around his body filling him with an unmistakable presence. The indescribable scent that he could pick up miles away curled and enfolded in his hair, filling his every breath.   
  
He opened his amber eyes slowly, the smell of her tugging at the edges of his sleep. He lazily glanced down at the blurry ground not really knowing what he was looking for right away. His sleep filled eyes locked on the silhouette of someone standing below him and he blinked. Was that person supposed to be there? He couldn't remember.   
  
He knew he had just had the weirdest dream but he couldn't quite remember that either. Just that it was…weird. He couldn't even remember the last time he woke up this confused.  
  
He blinked again to try and clear his vision so he could better make out the person's features.   
Long black hair. Short pale yellow dress. Long legs. Beautiful face. Wonderful scent.  
  
"K-Kagome." He whispered, barely able to believe it. He sat straight up as their eyes locked and his breath caught in his throat.   
  
_How did she sneak up on me? Do I know her scent well enough that it doesn't register? ….Well yah, duh. But, why is she here? Wasn't she mad at me? What's going on? _  
  
He couldn't believe it. She had forgiven him. Whatever he had done to make her cry, make her angry, make her not want him. Whatever it had been. She came back.   
  
She hadn't moved on with her life.  
  
She had returned.  
  
She had returned to him.   
  
A large smile spread across his face as he looked down at her.   
  
"Kagome!"   
  
Only seeing a blur of red and sliver she had no time to brace for his crushing impact. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, burying his nose into her hair and neck and inhaling deeply. He held onto her tightly, repeating over and over how glad he was she returned.   
  
She smiled widely and wrapped her own arms tightly around him, smashing her body to his even more. Tears of joy fell from her eyes and soaked into his haori.   
  
Inuyasha picked her up and spun around out of pure joy, practically laughing out loud. He stopped spinning and pressed his forehead against hers. His breathing came out in slight pants as the energy of the moment died down and he stared at her closed eyes. He watched as tears slid down from behind closed eyes and rolled down each cheek.   
  
He leaded forward slightly and pressed his lips against her nose lightly before drawling back. He wasn't sure what had made him do that or why he felt he had to, but, he just did.   
  
Her eyes shot open in surprise when she felt his warm lips against her skin. Her gaze went directly to his amber eyes and she found that she couldn't look away.   
  
They were so full of happiness, his eyes. And she wasn't sure why. Could it really be because she had made it through the well? She remembered his eyes from the time she had seen him before, that brief moment in the well house a few days ago. His eyes had looked so happy before she spoke.   
  
She hadn't meant to. She didn't mean to send him away. Her words had came out all wrong. 

  
She wanted desperately to tell him this. But she found herself to scared to speak, to afraid to make the same mistake twice. So she just held onto his robe tightly. To afraid to let go. 

  
Staring deeply into his eyes. To scared to look away.   
  
"Kagome." He tried to draw her closer, and as impossible as it seemed she sunk into him more. They were so close now, so tightly packed against one an other. But they didn't register the possible awkwardness of the situation. It was just how they wanted it to be.   
  
"I have so much I have to explain for. I-I did so many things wrong."  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes and saw the regret and sorrow as he spoke. She could tell, she knew already what he was going to say. And she knew how hard to would be for him to say it. She didn't feel like putting him, or her, through anymore pain remembering the past month.  
  
A type of courage she didn't know she had bubbled up inside of her and she leaned forward, closing her eyes and pressing her lips against his.  
  
She pulled back as quickly as she had moved forward, making the kiss very chaste.   
  
Inuyasha froze ending his little speech short. He was staring at Kagome completely surprised; cheeks tinted pink and lips still parted somewhat form her little kiss.   
  
"I've done things wrong to you know. And I've already forgiven you. You don't need to apologies."  
  
She smiled slightly as she spoke, cheeks tinted a little red at the boldness of her prior actions.   
  
Her words barely passed into Inuyasha's thoughts though. His head was spinning and a light airy feeling was filling his stomach. For some reason now he couldn't look away from her lips. They looked so beautiful, pink and moist, and it didn't help that she kept licking them absentmindedly. 

But he rolled her words over in his head despite his slight distraction and all of a sudden he found himself wanting to do many things a once.  
  
He wanted to tell her that he disagreed with her statement that she had done wrong too. He didn't feel that was right at all. How could someone as innocent as Kagome do wrong.   
  
And he wanted to apologies anyway. He felt like he needed to. That it would somehow make everything he had done wrong a little better. If he was lucky.  
  
He also wanted to jump for joy that she forgave him. His kind Kagome had forgiven him.  
  
But instead of doing any of the options he wanted to do he chose another. One he didn't think about at all.  
  
He leaned forward and pressed his own lips against hers. And for the first few seconds the kiss was soft and sweet, very gentle. But then Kagome leaned into it more it became harder and more passionate.   
  
It was everything they needed. It did more than any amount of talking, hugging, crying, or yelling they could ever do.   
  
It started the healing of both of their broken hearts. A healing that would take more kisses to finish.  
  
But that was something that could be done.  
  
A warm breeze wrapped around both of them, almost holding them together, before moving on toward the orange and pink of the raising sun. Whispering to itself.  
  
"You can take it all away. This pain you gave to me."

***

Fin.

I'm all about the happy endings. I'd love to hear your comments on the whole story. Or just this chapter. I don't care. 

Love ya all.

Mayu-chan  



End file.
